Always With You
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: PRIS one shot. Set during part two of "Countdown to Destruction." Andros and Ashley make love before he leaves to confront Astronema on the Dark Fortress.


Always With You  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Andros/Ashley

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's another Power Rangers in Space one shot. It is set during part two of "Countdown to Destruction" and features Andros and Ashley making love before he leaves to confront Astronema on the Dark Fortress. The idea for this one shot popped into my head because I wish I could've seen Andros and Ashley kiss before he left. Then I imagined them making love before he left. Since there is sexual content, I advise you not to read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the mid-evening sky above Downtown Angel Grove in late October. The moon came out from behind a large one. TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Zhane could hear civilians talking about the Power Rangers nearby, but they were paying no attention to it. They were too busy discussing about how they could turn the battle against evil around.

Andros watched the group from a short distance away. Though he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to try to bring Astronema back to her true self. If he didn't, she and Ecliptor would destroy Earth. He couldn't bear that as he had come to love it dearly, especially its landscapes and animals. Most importantly, he couldn't lose Ashley. His heart would rip in two if he did.

Andros became determined and sneaked away. He didn't know Ashley had caught sight of him leaving. He got a good distance away from the group and looked both ways twice. He was relieved to see that the coast was clear. He got ready to activate his Battlizer.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked, walking toward him. He was startled and turned to face her.

"Hey, I was just—" Andros started, looking a little nervous.

Ashley stopped before him. "Andros, you can't leave."

Andros looked into her eyes. "I have to try."

He walked three paces away from her. He could feel his heart breaking. He wished he could take her with him, yet the thought of her being used as a hostage by either Astronema or Ecliptor unnerved him. He returned to her, pressing his lips together.

"If I don't see you again—" Andros started.

Ashley put her hand over his mouth. "Shh. I will see you again."

Andros nodded at her as she touched his arm. "Right."

Andros cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands. He kissed her with great passion. She brought her hands to his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth and touched hers. They emitted loud groans. They wrapped their arms around each other, their heartbeats increasing in speed. Jolts of electricity shot up and down their spines before shooting through their bodies at a rapid rate. They broke the kiss for air. They pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I need you so badly, Andros," she said, her voice laced with huskiness.

"I need you too, Ashley," he replied, swallowing hard. "We should go somewhere else, though. This isn't the place to be sexually intimate."

She looked a little nervous. "Yes, but we'll have to sneak past our enemies."

He took her hand. "I know, but there's lots of nearby alleys that we can go to. Come on."

Andros started walking, pulling Ashley behind him. They took great care not to alert their enemies, especially Elgar since he was known for his big mouth. They managed to reach the sidewalk and headed down it. They let out quiet yet relieved sighs. They slipped into an alley between two apartment buildings after passing six.

The couple stopped in the middle of the alley. He turned around and pulled her toward him. He let go of her and grabbed her cheeks to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning when his tongue touched hers after it entered her mouth. He broke away from her to kiss her neck. He slipped his hands underneath her sleeveless yellow shirt. He traced his fingertips up and down her back. She slid her hands under his red t-shirt to stroke his chest and stomach. Jolts of electricity rushed up and down their spines and through their bodies. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a minute ago.

The lovebirds removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. Andros pulled away from Ashley's neck. They kissed once more. He pushed her toward the wall, smiling against her lips when he heard her grunt after she hit it. They wrapped their arms around each other. They were unable to let go of each other. Their kiss became very passionate. Their tongues touched, causing them to let out loud groans. They wrestled for control.

He moved his lips to his girlfriend's jaw. He planted kisses along it. He made his way to her pulse point. He alternated between licking at and kissing it. She tilted her head to the side while moaning ecstatically. She grew louder when he started sucking the same spot. She grabbed his shoulders as if trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

He reached down, grabbing the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up to her breast line before dropping to his knees. She leaned her head back, sighing contently at his kissing her stomach. Her breathing turned to shudders when he ran his tongue over her navel. She brought her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt. He gave her breasts hard squeezes.

"Oh, shit. That feels so good," Ashley moaned as she closed her eyes. She whimpered when her boyfriend fondled her breasts. "Oh, God. Oh!"

Ashley opened her eyes. She tapped Andros's head gently to get him to stand up. She kissed him passionately once he was at his full height. He groaned at her tongue touching his and tracing every inch of his mouth. Her hands slid down to the hem of his t-shirt and began pulling it upward. He broke away from her and held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. She tossed it aside.

Andros grabbed the hem of Ashley's shirt and pulled it upward. She held up her arms, which allowed him to remove it. He tossed it toward his t-shirt. He took her hands. He pulled her away from the wall. He got on his knees once they were a good distance away from it. He guided her to join him. He cupped her face in his hands, his breathing hard and heavy. She slid her hands to the upper part of his arms.

"I love you so much, Ashley," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Andros," she responded.

The lovebirds kissed with much passion. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies slowly. Their tongues dueled for control. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths. Andros laid Ashley down, getting in between her legs. He pulled away from her, looking down at her with an intense expression. He nuzzled her jaw and started to plant kisses along it. He worked his way down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She leaned her head back, moaning pleasurably. She grabbed his shoulders as if they were the only thing she could grab onto.

Ashley winced quietly when Andros bit down on her. The pain faded very quickly, and she sighed in relief. She suspected a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't care because all that mattered was she was with him right now. She brought his head upward to give him a hard kiss to the lips. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows to keep her from putting too much weight on herself. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and let out an intense groan when it touched his. A fierce battle of tongues ensued not long after. Her hands wandered over his body. They traced every muscle that lined it.

"Oh, Ashley," he groaned.

She sighed quietly. "Yes, Andros. Yes."

Andros trailed kisses to the valley between Ashley's breasts. He buried his face there. He licked at it. She gasped in much pleasure while running her fingers through his hair. She repeated her action when his hands squeezed her butt. He returned to her lips for another kiss. He reached behind her and touched her white bra's clasp. He fumbled with it in trying to get it undone.

Ashley pushed Andros away. She sat up to undo the clasp herself. She allowed the bra to fall to the ground. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he would go after them with his mouth any second. However, he didn't want to do that. He kissed her neck while laying her back down. He put his hands on her breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples, which hardened at his touch. She felt her body become very tense. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from escaping her mouth.

He kissed downward to his girlfriend's chest and took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple. She sighed in pleasure and arched her back. He turned toward the left breast and lavished it with the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth, and her back made another arch. The familiar fire started to build within her veins, as did in his.

She felt her boyfriend kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes when he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breaths came out in shudders. He returned to her lips. His hands wandered all over her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He yelled in surprise when she pushed him back. He looked at her warily, and she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"It's my turn now," Ashley said, seduction lining her voice. "You're mine."

She sat up and nuzzled his jaw. She kissed it before going to his neck. She ran her hands up and down his body. He sighed in ecstasy while grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She planted kisses on his chest after he laid his hands on her neck. She kissed him and rubbed his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She brought her lips to the left nipple, taking it into her mouth.

Andros growled intensely while Ashley sucked on his nipple. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at her head. He was hanging on as if he were keeping himself from falling into the abyss. The fire inside him was building to a strong point. He was sure he would explode any minute. He had a feeling she was the same way.

Ashley turned her attention to the left nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. Andros let out another intense growl. He brought her head upward to give her a long, hard kiss. The tongues engaged in a dance. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. He laid her down and broke the kiss. He opened his eyes. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they went to the waistband of her blue skirt. He pulled it and her white underwear down.

She saw the large bulge in his blue jeans. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Her hands unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper. She pushed his jeans and white underwear down. He helped her with that. Her breathing came out in shudders as his cock sprung forward. She looked toward him, swallowing hard. He kissed her as he aligned himself at her entrance. He slid inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He didn't move, wanting to savor being there. She became impatient and slid her hands to his butt. She squeezed it hard.

"Move, Andros. Please," Ashley pleaded.

Andros emitted a soft growl. "As you wish."

Andros started moving in and out of Ashley. She moaned with every thrust, lifting her hips to meet each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were glad to be together in such an intimate way. Their lips sought out each other while their hands wandered everywhere. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He kissed her jaw, listening to her soft moans.

He alternated between sucking on and kissing her neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. His hands grabbed her butt, squeezing it hard. His lips went to her ear, and he nibbled on it gently. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and pinching the nipples. An ecstatic sigh came from her lips when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. Her boyfriend repeated his actions with the other.

She brought his head upward to give him another kiss on the lips. She kissed her way to his ear and proceeded to nibble on it. He groaned pleasurably, his hands moving to her shoulders. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him and rolled his nipples in her hands, earning a throaty groan from him. She took one of them into her mouth to suck on it hard. He growled intensely. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

Andros could feel the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and Ashley to massage her clit. She gasped in pleasure. She laid her hands on his neck, closing her eyes and whimpering softly. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and they groaned against their lips. He kneaded her aching breasts. He stared deep into her eyes after breaking the kiss and seeing her open them.

"Ash, I can't—" Andros started, his body tightening as each second ticked by.

Ashley whimpered softly. "Me neither."

The lovebirds kissed passionately while wrapping their arms around each other. His thrusts got harder and faster as he moved within her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see the buildings or the alley. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Andros came and released himself into Ashley, who echoed her release to him a second later. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard while waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. She caressed his cheek.

"I feel so incredible," Ashley whispered lovingly.

"So do I, Ashley," Andros replied with just as much love. "So do I."

Andros kissed Ashley gently and laid his head on her chest. He sighed contently as he listened to her heartbeat. She moved one hand to his head while the other stroked his back. Their breathing was in sync with each other.

"Not once did I think we'd make love in an alley," he whispered.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad we did," she answered.

Andros took his head off her chest to look at her. "So am I. It was rather nice. I hope the next place we make love in is a forest."

Ashley touched his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb. "I'd like that. There's nothing better than being surrounded by nature."

"Oh, yes," Andros agreed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course, nature's beauty will never compare to yours."

Ashley kissed her boyfriend gently. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth to touch his. He let out a throaty groan. She slid her hands up and down his back. Suddenly, he regained his senses and broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I have to go," Andros whispered sadly. "I can't wait anymore."

He got off her, and she sat up. They rose to their feet to pull their bottoms up. He zipped up his jeans and buttoned them. He buckled his belt. They went to get the rest of their clothes. He put on his t-shirt and smoothed it out. She slipped on her bra and fastened it. She put on her shirt. She approached him as he faced her.

"Good luck," Ashley whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you," Andros said and kissed her cheek. He walked five paces away from her. "Red Battlized Ranger!"

Andros pressed the button to activate the Battlizer. He screamed as he morphed into that mode. He flew into the sky once it was done. Ashley watched him until he was gone. The tears fell from her eyes. She hoped he would be able to complete his mission. She also hoped she and the rest of the team would be able to beat Astronema's army. After all, morning would be here before they knew it. She made her way back to the camp.

THE END


End file.
